


Golden Boy Shower

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Golden shower, M/M, pissing, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: So -novocaine_seaposted -Catholic Boys Love to be Pissed On- and for some unknown damn reason - I felt compelled to finished it... dammit, here ya go love!





	Golden Boy Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catholic Boys Love to be Pissed On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423265) by [novocaine_sea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea). 



They were watching the hockey game and drinking beers. JJ had already gotten up twice to go relieve himself, while Otabek cracked open another can and started to sip it. JJ was into the game and started to cheer as a fight broke out on screen. Noticing his can was almost empty once again, he got up to grab another beer from the kitchen. Keeping his eyes locked to the game, JJ was craning his neck as he reached for the beer, still trying to see the television set. A hand on his wrist diverted his attention from the fight on screen and JJ turned to see Otabek leading him down the hallway.

‘“Beks! The game,” he whined out.

“Fine, should be a break in a moment,” Otabek said and stood there.

If JJ had turned and looked, he would have seen Otabek shifting back and forth in discomfort on his feet- almost hopping up and down. JJ watched as the fight was broken up on screen and a break was called. Before he could even say anything, Otabek had his hand and was pulling him down the hallway.

“Beks, what the--” JJ was cut off by Otabek pushing him to the wall kissing him deeply and quickly.

“Gotta piss and I’ve had enough beers for this,” Otabek said.

“What are you talking about?” JJ was confused.

Otabek sighed and rolled his eyes, “I thought you were into this shit. Look, I have a good enough buzz going right now and I’m about to piss myself.”

JJ still looked confused.

“Fuck, do I have to spell it out? Hold my cock while I piss ok?” Otabek said and lifted the seat to the toilet.

JJ stood there in shock as Otabek unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out.

“I can’t wait much longer, I’ve already held it as long as I could,” Otabek said over his shoulder.

JJ about tripped over his feet as he worked himself behind his smaller boyfriend. Pressing his chest to Otabek’s back, JJ had to crouch down, feeling his cock already twitching with excitement. Wrapping his arms around Otabek’s middle, JJ cradled the soft cock in his hand as Otabek leaned back and rest his head on his shoulder.

“You’re lucky I’ve had as much to drink as I have,” Otabek whispered out.

That was when JJ felt it. The warm, soft cock in his hand firmed but in a different way. JJ was use to this with his own cock, but never paid much attention. The good thing about being much taller than his boyfriend, he could look over Otabek’s shoulder and watch. His hand wrapped around Otabek’s cock, a light trickle escaped out the tip of his cock head. JJ gasped as he could feel Otabek starting to piss. Tightening his grip, Otabek mumbled something about how weird it all was, but JJ was fixed in at what was happening.

Even with Otabek’s cock soft in his hand, the pulsing of it as Otabek relieved himself had JJ’s cock coming to full arousal. Crouching his hips down, JJ couldn’t help but start to press his hips into Otabek’s ass.

Otabek gave a sigh of relief as he relaxed and continued to empty his bladder. He had drank a lot of beers and had held it as long as he could. Knowing he could not do this if he was even the slightest bit sober. He could feel JJ breathing hard on his neck. Otabek did not understand it, but if all it took was for JJ to hold his cock as he pissed, he could do that. Relief washing over him, Otabek finished pissing.

JJ being bold, did not shake off Otabek’s cock. Otabek’s breath hitched as JJ’s thumb brushed over his cock head and wiped off the couple drops of urine that lingered at the opening. Groaning, Otabek was not sure if he was turned on or disturbed by this, but he could feel JJ’s arousal pressing into him and even allowed JJ to tuck him back into his boxers and zip him up.

Turning around, Otabek kissed JJ quickly and headed out the bathroom. Going into the kitchen, Otabek grabbed a beer and drank it down quickly before grabbing another and settling on the couch. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was might have been. He hated to admit it was slightly arousing.

In the bathroom, JJ had brought his hand to his nose and breathed it in. The musky scent of Otabek’s cock that was distinctly him was there, but with something different. Almost fully hard, JJ readjusted himself and went to get another beer.

As the game ended, Otabek turned to him and stared at him for a moment.

“You really like that shit, don’t you?” Otabek asked.

JJ felt himself flush and he shrugged, “Yeah.”

Otabek ran his hands through his hair, he had drank enough beer he was not thinking clearly.

“Ah, fuck it- come on,” Otabek said as he got off the couch and walked back down the hallway.

Puzzled, JJ walked behind Otabek. As they reached the bathroom again, JJ felt his cock twitch as he thought Otabek would allow him to hold his cock against as he pissed.

“Strip,” Otabek said to him.

JJ looked at Otabek as his shirt went over his head.

“Babe, do you want this or not? I am not drunk, but definitely not sober. It is the only fucking way this is happening,” Otabek said.

JJ was hopping on one foot as he ripped his shoes off, followed by his pants. He had never undressed so fast and followed Otabek into the shower.

“How are you already turned on?” Otabek asked.

Looking down, JJ saw he was already halfway hard. His cock was swelling all over the idea of what was about to happen.

“I just… I well…” JJ stammered out.

“Well don’t think too long, I really gotta piss,” Otabek said.

JJ grabbed his cock and started to stroke it, quickly going from half hard to fully hard and leaking.

“Don’t do it all at once…” JJ breathed out, “Just… slowly.”

Otabek moved closer to JJ, his soft cock in his hands and he slowly started to relieve himself. Aiming his cock, he started where JJ was stroking himself, his piss splashing across JJ’s knuckles and cock.

“Fuck… yes,” JJ said as he stroked harder.

Otabek was able to clench and make himself stop pissing for a moment. JJ was flushed and pulling his cock hard and fast.

“Don’t stop… come on… so close…” JJ moaned out.

Otabek aimed again and restarted the stream of piss. This time allowing it to hit and splash on JJ’s lower abdomen as he angled his cock more towards his chest. JJ was stroking his cock harder and his free hand was rubbing Otabek’s piss more into his chest.

JJ fell down to his knees and Otabek was unable to stop pissing. His stream of piss landing on top of that jet black hair, trickling down his face.

“Fuck… yes…” JJ said as he pulled his cock harder.

Otabek felt his bladder almost empty when JJ started to cum all over his feet. Looking down, JJ hair was partially wet and he was panting while still holding his cock. Otabek’s head was fuzzy and the confines of the shower- it smelled heavy of urine.

“Fuck… thank you…” JJ breathed out.

Otabek turned and started the tap on the tub. He needed to wash this all away.

“Come on babe, we both need a real shower now.”

Helping JJ up, Otabek could feel how he trembled against him.

“Don’t expect this often,” Otabek said in his ear.

“Can I at least hold your cock now and then as you piss?”

“Sure babe, if that is what gets you off,” Otabek said as he turned JJ under the shower spray. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
